


A Timelord Christmas

by Crowleysheiress



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleysheiress/pseuds/Crowleysheiress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered how the Doctor and the Master spent the Christmas season ? Look no further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Timelord Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> It's Christmas Eve :D  
> Where I live you already unwrap the presents today and because of that I decided to upload the only Thoschei Christmas fic I have.  
> I hope you enjoy it & Merry Christmas : )

It was Christmas.  
It was finally, finally, Christmas. The Master let himself fall onto the couch in one of the living rooms and sighed with relief. Since the Doctor had stormed into his room 23 days ago and demanded that they would start celebrating Christmas right now, the Master hadn’t had one minute of peaceful quiet.  
And because the Doctor obviously seemed to have forgotten that, with a TARDIS, everyday could be Christmas Day, he had insisted that they should do something christmassy-wintery everyday, until in was the 24th.

So they went skiing. And the Master pushed the Doctor off the ski-lift.

They went to a finnish sauna. The Master pulled down the Doctor’s towel and locked him in the cold shower afterwards.

They went ice-skating. Apart from the fact that the Master found out that his ice-skating skills were nearly non-existent, he ran over the Doctor. And a toddler. Twice.

They went sledging. Or they tried to, because the Master maneuvered the Doctor’s sleigh against a tree, which was probably the reason why the Doctor decided to just drag him up the hills without letting him ride down. He called that: „Harm-minimization“. 

They visited a german Christmas market. The Master got drunk on eggnogg and started a fight with a mall Santa Clause.

They put out shoes for Saint Nicolaus day. Of course the Nicolaus didn’t really exist, but they put Jelly Babies in the shoes of the other.

They had built a snowman. The Master hed dressed him in the jacket of that one, blonde companion and the Doctor had retreated into the TARDIS without saying another word.

They had a snowball fight. It had actually been fun and the Master was pretty sure that he behaved just like one was supposed to behave during a snowball fight.

They tried to go dogsledding. „Tried“, because the Master kept on playing with the Huskys instead of letting himself be pulled by them.

They built a a birdhouse. The Master sprinkled birdseeds all over the Doctor and almost doubled over with laughter when the Doctor got attacked by blackbirds and robins.

They built an iglu. At some point the Master locked himself in there, curled up and tried to ignore the drums. It did not work very well.

They baked cookies. The Master ate the whole dough, even before the Doctor had time to take out the cookie cutters.  
They visited old companions. The Master sulked in three different bathrooms and played with K-9 once.

They made snow-sculptures. The Master had built a Dalek and the Doctor a Cyberman and afterwards they stomped the other’s sculpture.

They watched Christmas movies. The Doctor had called him a Grinch and the Master retorted by saying that he definitely had been Rudolph when he was young.

They went to the Christmas market again. The master had eaten about everything that could be bought there, but didn’t got anything to drink, not even hot-chocolate or kid’s negus.

They baked gingerbread. The Doctor built a TARDIS from his parts and the Master a cemetery. Then the Doctor stared at him with that weird look again.

They went swimming in a winter-outdoor whirlpool. They had been sitting under the water, playing pantomime, for so long that their Respiratory-Bypass Sytem kicked in and the lifeguard pulled them out of the water to yell at them.

They cut a Christmas tree. At some point (when the Doctor took too long to decide which tree exactly he wanted) he began chasing young couples with an axe and the Doctor dragged him (and the tree) back into the TARDIS.

They had decorated said christmas tree. Now the Doctor had a hole in his left earlobe, where the Master had jabbed him with the hanger of a bauble.

They listened to a choir. He and the Doctor danced waltz in the back of the church to the first part of Bach’s Christmas Oratorio.

They had watched professional ice-skaters. The Master had started throwing popcorn at the skaters and they had been thrown out of the hall.

Yesterday they had watched „A Christmal Carol“ in the theater. The Master gained with „Bah, Humbug !“ a new favorite sentence and the Doctor fell asleep on his shoulder.

And now it was finally Christmas Eve. And while the Master was definitely relieved that the day he and the Doctor had waited so long for had finally come, he was afraid that the Doctor had planned something for today that would overshadow everything they had done before.

„Doctor?“ he yelled loud enough for the Doctor to hear him in the console room. „So what have you planned for today?“

He could hear the Doctor walking down the corridor and he already knew that he was in a good mood. Just like a child could distinguish his parents by the sound of their steps, he immediatly knew what mood the Doctor was in by the way he walked.

He knew that he had been right when the Doctor appeared in his doorway with a giant grin on his face.  
„You called ?“ he asked

„Yes. And I know that you have already heard me, so don’t make me repeat myself.“

The Doctor crossed through the room and flopped down on the couch beside him.

„We won’t do anything today“ he proclaimed and actually seemed to melt into the couch with relaxation. 

„Nothing?“ The Master asked suspiously 

„Sure. I mean that’s the first Christmas in years that I don’t have to spend saving the earth, not that I mind. But I’m definitely going to enjoy having not to.“

„That means we will just sit on the sofa and do nothing ?“

„Well, we will eat something. Maybe watch a movie on the telly.“

The Master smirked and crossed his hands behind his head. Doing nothing fort he rest of the day sounded heavenly. Luckily, he hadn’t even changed out of his pyjamas yet.

„How about `Home Alone‘?“

The Doctor grinned and poked at his shoulder.

„I’m very sure that this movie will have a negative influence on you, but sure. Why not ?“

„Ah, how do you get that idea ?“ The Master asked sarasticly and poked him back. „ By the way, I think we should eat duck this year. I still have some really, ahm, special memories of that turkey from last year.“

The Doctor shuddered and quickly shook his head „Please do not ever remind me of that turkey.“

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it ^^  
> I have the weird headcanon, that the Doctor saw the Master eat that whole turkey from "End of Time". I always imagine he was just as traumatised by that scene like I was.  
> If you found any vocab or grammer errors, don't hesitate to point them out to me.  
> Merry Christmas !


End file.
